dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamada Yuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamada Yuki *'Nombre:' 山田裕貴 (やまだ ゆうき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamada Yuki *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aichi, Japón *'Estatura: ' 178cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' Watanabe Entertainment Sobre Yamada Yuki El 19 de septiembre de 2010, audicionó para formar parte de D-BOYS. Luego de un tiempo finalmente se unió a la unidad D2 en diciembre de 2010. Durante su contrato con Watanabe Entertainment, finalmente debutó como actor en una película de 2011 protagonizando el papel de Joe Gibken en Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. En 2012, se anunció que Yamada tendría papeles más grandes en el futuro dando a conocer así que trabajara en el drama GTO protagonizando el papel de Koji Fujiyoshi. Dramas *Homeroom (MBS, 2020) *Sedai Wars (TBS-MBS, 2020) *High & Low THE WORST Episode.0 (NTV, 2019) *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Tokusou 9 2 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Innocence: Enzai Bengoshi (NTV, 2019) (ep.2) *Miss Sherlock (Hulu-HBO Asia, 2018) (ep.6) *Saint Oniisan (Piccoma TV, 2018) *Kenko de Bunkatekina Saiteigendo no Seikatsu (Fuji TV-KTV, 2018) *Tokusou 9 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Holiday Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Ito-kun A to E (TBS-MBS, 2017) *Bokutachi ga Yarimashita (Fuji TV, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Sannin no Papa (TBS, 2017) *Tomodachi Game (NTV-TVK, 2017) *Kasouken no Onna 16 (TV Asahi, 2017) (ep.4) *Cabasuka Gakuen (NTV, 2016) *Watashi ni Unmei no Koi Nante Arienaitte Omotteta (KTV, 2016) *Juken no Cinderella (NHK, 2016) *Death Cash (TBS, 2016) *Onna Kudokimeshi Season 2 (TBS-MBS, 2016) (ep.2) *Arechi no Koi (WOWOW, 2016) *High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D 2 (NTV, 2016) *High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D (NTV, 2015) *Hotel Concierge (TBS, 2015) *Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO 2 (Fuji Tv 2, 2014) *Starman Kono Hoshi no Koi (KTV,2013) *Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO (Fuji TV 2,2013) *GTO (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (TV Asahi, 2011) Películas *We Make Antiques 2 (2020) *High & Low THE WORST (2019) *Saint Oniisan 2 (2019) *Ano Koro, Kimi wo Oikaketa (2018) *Rainbow Days (2018) *Shoplifters (2018) *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (2018) *Stray Dogz 8 (2018) *High & Low The Movie 3 Final Mission (2017) *Demekin (2017) *Aa, Koya 2 (2017) *Aa, Koya (2017) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2017) *Friends Games: The Movie Final (2017) *Nidome no Natsu, Nidoto Aenai Kimi (2017) *Stray Dogz 7 (2017) *High & Low The Movie 2 End of Sky (2017) *Stray Dogz 6 (2017) *Friends Games (2017) *Hurricane Polimar (2017) *Stray Dogz 5 (2017) *Zou wo Naderu (2017) *Boku wa Ashita, Kinou no Kimi to Date Suru (2016) *Stray Dogz 4 (2016) *Stray Dogz 3 (2016) *High & Low: The Movie (2016) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (2016) cameo *Road To High & Low (2016) *Stray Dogz 2 (2016) *Aozora Yell (2016) *Fukigen na Kako (2016) *Stray Dogz (2015) *Strobe Edge (2015) *Hot Road (2014) *Live (2014) *Me & 23 Slaves (2014) *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie (2013) *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012) *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie (2012) *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship (2011) *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (2011) *Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku (2011) *Watashi no Yasashikunai Senpai (2010) Anuncios *'2016:' Shizuoka Newspaper SBS Videos Musicales *May J. - My Sweet Dreams (2015) *GReeeeN - 愛し君へ (Love to You) (2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo Jpop:' D-BOYS *'Habilidades:''' Béisbol, voleibol. *Su padre es el ex jugador profesional de béisbol Yamada Kazutoshi. Enlaces *Perfil (Watanabe) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia Japonés Galería Yamada Yuki.jpg Yamada Yuki2.jpg Yamada Yuki3.jpg Yamada Yuki4.jpg Yamada Yuki5.jpg Yamada Yuki6.jpg Yamada Yuki7.jpg Yamada Yuki8.jpg Categoría:Watanabe Entertainment Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo